I Wasn't Worried
by Trapped Artist
Summary: Artemis wants Dick to experience how she feels when he's out on a mission. Dick wants Artemis to understand he can handle it. But can he really?


**Because every once in a while we all need some Traught fluff, am I right? Written for Lara.**

* * *

The sound of her feet touching the ground is barely audible, but it's there. Dick can always recognize how she walks by the sound - he can tell if she is angry and rushing forward; if she is feeling down and walking slowly with her hands in her pockets; if she is happy and almost dancing around, spreading the jasmine scent of her golden hair. Now she is rushing down the stairs in a hurry, and he can sense she's looking for something.

"It's in the corner," he sighs and flicks onto the next channel. A red furry ball is curled on his lap. Dick starts to pet it gently and it purrs in satisfaction creating a muffled tone. No, he still doesn't like that cat. He hears her knocking something over and smirks to himself. _She thinks I can't handle it._

He throws a quick glance at the hallway, and all he sees is her beautiful ass and her long legs. The other half is bent over, probably picking up what fell down. His lips instinctively form another smirk bringing back the memories of their recent honeymoon. Venice. It isn't the most romantic place out there - Dick would have preferred Paris or Verona - but they did have the time of their lives. And then he took her to Disneyland because it was the closest thing to Wonderland. And Artemis loves Wonderland.

"What are you staring at?"

She has obviously felt his glance on her. Now she's standing there, her hands on her hips, her gray eyes flashing angrily. She hasn't tied her hair yet and it's falling freely down her back. Dick still can't believe she wanted to cut it. And she knows that's what he likes most about her. He fixes his eyes back on the TV screen, staring blankly at it.

"Fine, don't answer," she mutters and squeezes one arm through the quiver strap. "Now, Dick, do you remember our little agreement?"

"Yes," he mutters. The cat budges in his lap, then stretches out and yawns.

"I want to hear it."

He rolls his eyes. "I am not to call you or Wally, I won't dress up as Nightwing and go searching for you and I have to be nice to Garfield."

He doesn't think she noticed, but Artemis didn't miss the way his lips stiffened. It happened in a split second, but they are so used to each other that they never miss the little things anymore. Her gaze softens and she cracks a smile. "Dick, I'll be fine," she says reaching for the doorknob. She waits for an answer, but he is flicking through the channels again. She lets out a sigh and twists the knob. The doors close behind her and she doesn't even make the first step when he yells out: "Your hair's untied!"

_Real mature, Grayson._

Dick glances at the clock. It's been half an hour she's left. His fingers itch to reach for the phone and speed-dial her, but he knows he can't. She said she'd cut out certain privileges if he did and when she says something it happens. He sighs and stands up from the couch with an angry Garfield landing on his feet. The red cat hisses at him, but he walks just past it towards the fridge. He opens it and feels its cool breath on his face. Of all the food she could have left him she chose lasagnas. _She's turning into me_, he thinks bitterly and takes the cold plate out of the fridge. She's been obsessed with lasagnas ever since they came back from Italy and has begged Alfred to teach her how to make them. They have them for dinner every other night. And these lasagnas are leftovers of last night. Marriage is so much fun.

He sits at the white table and begins to eat. The too familiar taste annoys him and he pulls a grimace and he puts the piece down, giving up on it. Garfield jumps on the table leaving scratch marks and looks at him with his big green eyes.

"Look, I loved the cartoon, but in reality it's not as fun as it looks," Dick moans and rests his cheek on his palm. The cat tilts its head eyeing him curiously.

"What?" He asks tiredly.

"Meow."

"I miss her too, buddy." He lifts his head up and stares at Garfield. "Great, I'm talking to a cat now," he mutters and returns to his previous position.

"Meow."

"You hungry?" He pushes the plate away from him. Garfield approaches it, sniffs it and turns his attention back to one of his owners.

"Guess they only do that in cartoons, huh."

No response.

Dick throws another glance at the clock. It's been an hour. She could be hurt, in trouble, cheating even! He clutches his fists in an attempt to stop the urge to call her.

"She can handle herself, right?"

The cat looks lazily at him. Dick reaches for his pocket and pulls out his phone. He's only one tap away from calling her.

"Meow."

"Gar, I have to do it," he says, dead serious. _She's going to kill me._

He dials the number.

Artemis enters the house the same way she left - with a sigh. She throws her keys on the dresser in the hallway, drops her quiver in the corner and forgets about it immediately. She wipes her forehead with her hand and steps into the dark living room, looking at her muddy feet.

"Hey Dick, I-"

She lifts her head up and freezes. The astonishment is soon replaced by amusement and she crosses her arms, the famous Grayson smirk on her face. _I'm turning into him._

The raven-head is lying on the couch, facing the TV, his left arm dangling, the tips of his fingers touching the floor. Garfield is curled on his back, peacefully sleeping. On the coffee table she spots an almost empty box of pizza and finds red stains both on the carpet and the couch, but she's too tired to get ticked by it. Artemis sneaks her way to the table and grabs the only slice left, and eats it lustfully. The mission was rather exhausting - she really needs something to eat.

The blonde approaches the couch and blocks the light from the screen that's lightening his face. She touches his face lightly and leans in softly pressing her lips against his. He mutters something and slowly opens his eyes.

"Hey," she whispers with a sincere smile.

His eyes are half shut, but the corners of his mouth go up. "Hey."

She stands up and carefully lifts Garfield off his back, snuggling it. "Did you two get along?"

Dick sits up and rubs his eyes. Artemis gently puts Garfield on the ground and he runs off to his own little bed; she sits next to Dick and places her hand on his knee. "Now you see how I feel when you're on your missions. And I'm not even the leader."

"I wasn't worried," he replies with a smirk.

"Right. And Garfield likes lasagnas."

"You know he doesn't like them?" His innocent blue eyes widen.

"Dick. He's a cat. Only the animated Garfield eats lasagna."

"Right."

He gazes at her with love for a couple of moments. She smiles at him, but her smile fades away when he freezes and turns pale. "What?"

"Are you hurt?" He asks reaching out his hand and holds her head. With his thumb he brushes the corner of her mouth. "There's something-"

"Ugh. That's ketchup, you moron."

"Oh." His hand falls down.

"_I wasn't worried_," she repeats in a mocking tone, impersonating his movements.

"Shut up," he says and wraps his arms around her, pulling her into his lap. He kisses her gently and she relaxes in his arms, feeling the warmth of his body. "Well what do you know. Ketchup," he mutters. She laughs heartily. Dick traces the line of her neck with his nose making her giggle. "Mis?"

"Mhm?"

"Can we please not have lasagnas anymore?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

* * *

**So that's that. Hope you guys liked it.**

**Also I'll be updating the Robin Hood story soon, okay? Stay whelmed!**


End file.
